


Surely it's not THAT Important

by Gaynin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (wasn't sure whether to put this under Mature or Explicit so just to be safe), Boss/Employee Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Merle’s absolute favorite place to get hot and heavy with Lucretia was in her office.





	

Merle’s absolute favorite place to get hot and heavy with Lucretia was in her office. 

Part of it was definitely it being their little secret. That every time he was called into her office for strictly business relations he felt a sort of flirtatious atmosphere still lingering in there, like the entire room was winking at him. 

Part of it was the spontaneity it allowed. Not all the time, not even half the time, but sometimes the Director would ask Merle to stay after a meeting with the boys and they'd have a little winding down time together which mainly consisted of riling each other up. Fun impulsive action like that was something that was easy to miss as one got older. 

But the main reason Merle liked making love to Lucretia in her office was in the way she carried herself there. It was different than how she was when they were in her bed or his. She was confident and in charge, his boss in every sense of the term. It wasn't like she was submissive any other time they laid together but in the context of her office Merle felt like he was a subordinate to a higher authority. Like her desire was something he was meant to serve and it was his duty to fulfil her needs as his superior. Maybe it was him not her who was actually different there. 

Because any other time Merle would pull her robes away from her chest and feel her up with a playful attitude. Instead of touching her breast over her clothes, and just the one, with a tentative hand until her hand covered his and squeezed. 

He'd probably have his trousers undone and several feet behind him instead of waiting until she pulled them, and his underwear, down by the waist until he was exposed. Her movements languid and unbothered or at least that's how they seemed when she was reclining in her chair like that.

And he'd likely have no problem yanking her panties off her instead of lightly skiing his hand up her thigh in a request to push her robes up. One she answered by hooking her long legs around his torso pushing his hand up along, with the rest of his body, closer to her. _God was that sexy_. 

Merle relished in how her mouth played with his bottom lip, so wet and warm, tongue sliding across his skin helping him forget himself. 

His cock rubbed up between her thighs and over her panties as they kissed and soon he remembered his sexual prowess and hiked her hips flush against his with rough hands. His mouth on her long neck and lightly sucking at the tops of her breasts. 

Lucretia showed her appreciation with her own hands gripping at his neck, her head thrown to the side for ease of access with deep throaty “mm”s escaping her through bitten lips. 

He was just starting to move himself against her in a tortuously slow rhythm, forehead to forehead, eyes on her mouth as she moaned gently, her nails grazing against his throat when a voice came through the small stone of farspeech always hanging around her neck.

“Madam Director! We really need your assistance here at the canon dock, if you could please-” and just as she was fumbling to reach for it Merle snatched it off her chest and said

“Yeah she's a little busy right now Avi why don't you try again later, matter of fact she'll call you huh?” and in a move Merle thought to be sexy at the time he yanked it and broke the thin black cord holding it and chucked it behind him. Moving back to kiss her breasts as it clacked to the floor somewhere. 

A few seconds later and he was being thrown out her office door with his underwear on but his pants around his knees. 

“Oh come on Lucretia I’m-!” is all he managed to get out in the time it took him to both realize he wasn't necking anymore and that the door was being closed in his face “... sorry.”

He stood there looking at the door for a moment before pulling his pants up over the part of himself that still hadn't quite caught on to the situation. He called through the door a hopeful “I'll call you!”

Familiar laughter came barking down the halls. 

“Hoo boy! That's one way to get a pink slip!” Taako cackled. 

“More like he was getting _debriefed_!” Magnus snorted. 

“Oh that was horrible my dude!” Taako said despite putting up his hand in a high five (which of course Magnus gave.)

“Oh hardy har boys, ya know jealousy ain't a great look on the two of you.” Merle finished tying his trousers with an unamused expression.  
“ I'm sure we’re wearing it better than you're wearing blue balls Merle!” Taako called through cupped hands as if his voice needed to be magnified. 

“Ha ha. Eat my nards fellas.” Merle said stomping away more severely than he truly felt. 

“Looks like you're gonna have to find a nice onion to do that for you!” Taako said over the thunderous giggles of Magnus who was at that point on the ground in fits. “Maybe a rutabaga?”

Oh his boys, they were so funny weren't they.


End file.
